


Saiouma/oumasai fluff collection

by Clayp00L



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayp00L/pseuds/Clayp00L
Summary: Just a collection of Kokichi/shuichi fluff fics I had on wattpad and hopefully some new ones I’ll publish soon.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh kinda proud of this one, thought it was really cute c:

Light streamed through the window just above Saihara's bed as it cast down on his face. Taking a deep breath, he stretched in his place on the bed, hesitant to make sure he wouldn't wake up the softly snoring boy by his side. 

It wasn't the very first time Saihara and Ouma had slept together, so why did it still feel that way? Saihara couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of Ouma's small body curled against him, his chest softly rising and falling. Saihara took in all his delicate features. 

He knew Ouma would still be worn out from the previous night, but he couldn't help but cup his face in his hands and plant small kisses on his forehead and nose. 

Ouma had only managed to half wake up, looking at the other through slit eyes. Ouma looked so cute, sleepy and bedraggled! Only when Saihara placed a loud kiss on his lips, Ouma grudgingly turned over on his side, his back against Saihara's abdomen. 

Saihara gave a light laugh before giving him one last kiss on the temple, relieved to hear his snoring starting back up again, and went to see what he could make him to eat for when he woke up.


	2. An Unexpected Meal for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara was asleep. Until he wasn’t. Who could be knocking at his door at such an hour?

Saihara was deep asleep when he heard someone frantically rapping at the front door of his home. He woke up with a start, confused as to what someone could want at such an ungodly hour. Straining to hear for more knocks through the sound of rain pounding on the window beside his bed, he threw the covers off himself and made his way downstairs. He lifted the cover of the doors peephole, struggling to make out the face of the person. Tentatively, he cracked the door open, only to have a familiar face push him aside and let himself in. Closing the door, he could feel the cold that had seeped inside from the few seconds the door was open. As for Ouma, he was busy taking his shoes off just a few feet away, still dripping wet from the rain.

"So, like, I was feeling like garbage, the usual, y'know? So I decided to stop by the bakery when it started poooooooouring" he said, waving his arms once he had put his shoes down to accentuate his point. "Anyways," he continued, peeling off the light sweater he wore, which had been drenched by the rain. Surprisingly though, he removed a small cardboard box he had under it, which still seemed mostly dry. Setting the box next to his items, he started again. "The place was closing so the lady just gave me a couple pieces free, although I think she's just beginning to recognize me since I've been coming more frequently." He finished his sentence with a grin, watching the other rub his face with both hands, although he could still make out a faint smile through his hands. 

"Well, I can't say I'm not content to see you" Saihara said sheepishly. "With your house being so close, why waste money on a taxi? I mean, who wouldn't want to see their favorite~?" Ouma said, reaching for a hug before the other put a hand on his chest to stop him. "What were you doing out at this hour though?" he said with a concerned look on his face. "I don't want you to get sick because you didn't want to bother me" he continued, his eyes going from Ouma's cold-flushed face to his dripping shoes and sweater he'd left on the floor. With a sigh, he gave Ouma a small push towards the stairs leading to the upper floor. "Seriously, I don't want you to get sick. Go take a shower in my bathroom" he said with a sigh, giving him another small push right after. "Whaaaa-? You're just gonna let me go alone like that? What if I get lightheaded and faint? You wouldn't even hear my little old body hit the floor with your hearing, took me 20 minutes of knocking to get you down here" he whined. 

"20 minutes? Were you seriously out there for 20 minutes?" Saihara asked, the worry in his voice starting to show a bit more.   
"Who was out there for 20 minutes?!" Ouma quipped before quickly running up the stairs giggling, "I'm gonna use all the hot water though, so be warned~" 

As Saihara heard Ouma's quick footsteps running up the stairs, he turned his attention to the dripping wet contents he left on the floor, particularly the box. It was relatively small and made of white glossy cardboard, pink lines running across its sides with a big pink emblem on the very top of the box, marking it as a product of a rather popular Hisui bakery in their city. Picking it up with a sigh, he was at least slightly relieved that the thing Ouma had gone through so much trouble to get hadn't been ruined, most likely due to the waxy gloss coating the box. Opening the tightly sealed package, it smelled like he had just walked into the bakery itself. Looking over the neatly placed assorted desserts, he almost snorted when he saw one of the little cakes. On top, it spelled "sHui" in chocolate letters piped onto thin chocolate disks. As small a thing as it seemed, he couldn't help but smile a bit at the idea of Ouma meticulously rearranging the bakery's "Hisui" plaque into his nickname. 

Knowing how Ouma was, he decided to leave the desserts on the kitchen table while he made coffee for...himself. Ouma didn't drink coffee. Although perhaps if adding a spoon full of coffee to a cup of milk and even more sugar to "balance out the bitterness" counted as coffee, then maybe he did. Anyways, if Ouma was involved, it'd definitely be a long night. After making sure to leave Ouma dry clothes for when he came out and hung up his old ones, he set the table with their desserts and drinks. 

He had barely sat down when Ouma came bounding down the stairs telling him something he didn't entirely hear, wearing a borrowed sweatshirt bearing the emblem of their old High School. His hair was still damp and hung down to his shoulders, making him look almost like a girl. Saihara found it a bit funny. 

"Y'know, Shui, for such a nice place, your shower really sucks. I mean, there I was, on the verge of catching frostbite, and the only two settings your cheap shower has is the water from the iceberg that sunk the Titanic and Satan's a- hey! Who told you you're allowed to go through my stuff?!" He pouted, quickly grabbing the box to inspect everything. "I was about to say, if you had just eaten the cherries off all of them, I'd have no choice but to kill you." 

"Kichi, that's what *you* do." 

"Anyways, look at that, you remembered how I like my coffee, you're so cute <3" he said as he took a seat next to him then reaching across the table to get his cup of milk. 

"How'd you do that in a verbal conversation-" 

"Do what?" Ouma quipped, taking a spoon from one of the plates and putting a spoonful of black coffee from Saihara's cup into his. 

"Wow wow, it's been a while, y'know? Nice to see my Shumai still likes his drinks to taste like bile. Maybe next time you ask me to make you coffee I can just save us both some time and stick two fingers down my throat?" He said with a wry smile. "Whatever you say, Oumakichi~" Saihara teased, obviously attempting to copy the nickname Kaito originally gave to his girlfriend back to Ouma. "What'd you call me? I'll kill you—just kidding~ I'm not a lazily written and heavily clichéd character~" Ouma said, quickly grabbing a plate and stuffing a quarter of a slice of chocolate cake into his mouth before the other could ask him to elaborate. "Well, if you're going to be like that, at least tell me how the cake you worked so hard to get is?" Saihara said, leaning over the table and resting his chin in his hands like Ouma used to do during boring class lectures. "Almossht betteww than kiwwumi's" he said through a mouthful of cake, looking the most content Saihara had seen him in a while. "Don't talk with your mouth full" Saihara said softly, turning away to hide the smile he was trying to suppress while he grabbed something to clean the other's face. 

"Ugh, you're almost as bad as Ki-mffh" Ouma huffed before getting muffled by Saihara rubbing a cloth over his mouth. Once he removed the cloth, Ouma began again. "What about you? You're sooooo generous just letting me into your home like this, how couldn't I let you have some?" He it with his usual cheeky smile, forking a piece of his own cake and waving it at him. "Seemed like you didn't want to" Saihara said dryly, giving Ouma his usual 'looking to he side and giving a lopsided smile that showed the dimple on his cheek because he felt embarrassed' look. 

Saihara had a lot of awkward little quirks that may have seemed rude to others that didn't know him, but Ouma thought it was adorable. 

"You really thought that of me? You're so mean!" he said, forcing a pathetic look on his face. The moment Saihara looked back at him with a now tight smile, Ouma quickly poked his lips with the piece of cake, before eating the cake himself. 

"Choco-kiss~" he giggled, watching Saihara try to muster up at least a semi-stern face. Of course, he couldn't, and just licked the chocolate frosting that had stuck to his skin. 

"Oh, oh! You probably already saw because your desire to look into things you don't belong in is almost as big as your butt, but loooook~" he said excitedly, using his fork to lift a piece of cake from the box onto the other's plate. Of course, it was the piece with his name arts-and-crafted on. Now that he could see the inside of it though, it looked like a lemon cake. "So when I went to the bakery I didn't know what my Shuhara likes so I just got whatever the lady recommended, boys like anything sweet though, right? It's like, science" Ouma said, waving his hand around to accentuate the joke. 

"Seriously though, you don't tell me anything. You know everything about me, how I like my coffee, in what order I get ready in the mornings, my passwords, my blood type, I dunno, number of cells in my body probably! And me (sniff), I don't even know what flavor of cake my kind and generous and patient 'boyfriend' likes" he said, throwing a pathetic face back on with tears budding in his eyes. Shuichi sighed, "Ouma, I'm really not sure why you do any of this. I mean, you don't know a lot of small stuff about me, but that's because there's nothing *to* know. I'm just predictable, that's what you always say. You, on the other hand? It just seems to be the small things I know, less of...the things that really matter?" he said with a shrug. 

"Yah predictable like when ghosted for half a- hey, are you worried I'll sour the mood and your cake with bringing this stuff up? It's lemon anyways so it won't make much of a difference but" he said, looking into the darkened backyard through the window behind the table. "You never freaking tell me anything! I know Shui has a nice and easy life with other people and doesn't really *need* the likes of me, but it feels nice having a solid friend sometimes, especially *being* one. Maybe I'm not one to talk though in that aspect at least" he said nonchalantly, stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. Sure, maybe as much as he tried, Saihara *did* get a little bothered by Ouma's sudden mood swings, whether they be real or not, but maybe it wasn't his place to judge. Saihara took in a deep breath, giving Ouma a tired but thoughtful look. 

"I know you're probably mad that I haven't been spending more time with you, but *please* don't tell me that's the reason you did all this" he said, motioning his hand to the box still full of little cakes. 

"Well~ I can't say it was the entire reason, but it was definitely a contributing factor!" he chirped, seeming to have been thrown into an entirely better mood. With a sigh, Saihara continued. "While I can't say that's okay, and don't think we don't still have some things to work out, but...I can't say I'm not glad to see you again." Perhaps deep down it felt a bit too easy to resolve something like that- not completely of course, just temporarily, but it did make him feel more relaxed about the situation. He watched as Ouma's face seemed to soften, a genuine expression, especially at the last part, before breaking out one of his signature smiles. "Well, it's not like I *was* worried about anything, I mean, who could resist me? It's just nice to...talk sometimes. Anyways, you still haven't tried your cake! Open wiiiiiiide like you're at the dentist~" Ouma chirped, forking a piece of the lemon cake and holding it up to Shuichi's face. "As long as you promise not to try impaling my uvu- GH" Saihara was quickly cut off by Ouma force feeding him mid-sentence, feeling the fork clink on his teeth rather roughly. Saihara gave Ouma a quick swat on the head, causing him to move away giggling, the empty fork in hand. He tried to focus more on chewing than trying not to smile at seeing Ouma genuinely get a kick out of teasing him with something so immature, because it could be debated whether a bit of discomfort was worth seeing him happy like that after so long...seeing him after so long. And for the record, the cake *was* good, although he couldn't disagree that he'd probably had better at Kirumi's. 

Once they had finished their cake and drinks, Saihara gave Ouma a few spare toiletries and they got ready to finally go to bed. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder if Saihara-chan even likes me still" Ouma said as he pulled the covers over himself, watching as Saihara sat on the other side setting his alarm. "I guess it doesn't really matter anyways. I had a pretty good time. Hey, since I know you like the easy questions, what's your favorite cake anyways?" Saihara laid down, turning on his side to look at the other. "You know it's cheesecake. Don't you remember Kirumi and Kaede gave me one last year for my birthday?" 

"I said a cake not a tart!" 

"Well...it has cake in the name?" 

"Boyfriend has the word friend in it too, are you just gonna friend-zone me? Oh wait, you already have." 

Saihara shook his head before turning off the lights. "Goodnight, Kokichi. Love you." 

"Well, at least that explains where your big butt came from." Ouma mumbled, rolling over and showing his back to Saihara. 

"What did you just say?" 

"Goodnight, Shumai~ Maybe you can take me out for gyozas tomorrow." 

"Kokichi. Goodnight." 

"Be like that, but you'll come running after me later~" Ouma whispered, making sure Saihara could hear him kiss the tips of his middle and pointer fingers before he pressed them on his cheek. 

Saihara didn't try suppressing a smile as he went to sleep.


	3. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late run to the office, an amazingly comfortable bed, and a prank. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for writing so much fluff lately but whatever. Hopefully this week I’ll have some smut for you guys.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Saihara said as he breathed into the other's neck, his single-handed grip on Ouma's wrists tightening as he shifted his weight on top of him.

Almost bursting from the laughs he was holding in, Ouma shook his head, cheeks puffed and blushing.

"Then I guess that leaves me no choice."

"NO— AHAHAH!"

With a screech, Ouma began to wriggle around on the bed as the other tickled his bare ribs, Saihara's hand shoved shamelessly up Ouma's shirt.

"Still don't want to tell me?" Saihara asked cockily, adjusting himself to sit more stably.

"No, n-no, never," Ouma breathed, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Then I guess that leaves me no choice."

Before he could get out another clever remark, Saihara used his free hand to lift Ouma's shirt over his face and use both hands to tickle his ribs on both sides.

Ouma let out a squeak as he frantically grabbed at Saihara's wrists, struggling against his surprisingly strong arms. Saihara could only let out little laughs, seeming completely unbothered by the fact he was practically getting bucked off.

After around a minute of Ouma's cries for mercy, Saihara finally decided to let go of him, holding onto his chest instead as they both caught their breaths from laughing.

"I was starting to get worried you would wake up the neighbors...well, maybe have a heart attack too," Saihara said lightheartedly. "So, where'd you put them?"

"Mmh, I put them in the cookie jar," Ouma said sheepishly as he rested an arm across his own bare stomach.

"With all the cookies in there? It probably has crumbs on it now."

"I'll lick them off for you," Ouma puffed.

"C'mon Kokichi, you can't do this kind of stuff every time I want to go out. You have to be more responsible...and mature. You can't do this every time I get called into work late, it's not like I wouldn't rather stay in bed with you," Saihara said sympathetically as he edged himself off the bed, watching as Ouma silently pouted.

With a kiss on the head and a goodbye, Saihara briskly walked out the room.

Rolling onto his side, Ouma paid close attention to the sound of his husband's steps going down the carpeted stairs, and down to the first floor where he could then hear his shoes click on the hardwood floor. It didn't take long for a very relieved sounding "thank you" to be yelled up to their shared room.

Of course he hadn't actually put the keys in the cookie jar. Well, not before putting them inside a plastic bag. Anything to keep things fun while saving them both from the headache it would have caused later on he supposed.

Not that he would have minded licking the crumbs off.


End file.
